UN AMOR INESPERADO
by valentinamora
Summary: serena siente algo por su mejor amigo sin saber si el le corresponde el cual lleva a tener mucho problemas en el futuro


Íbamos caminando devuelta del colegio, escuchando sus anécdotas del dia. Nunca me habían llamado la atención sus historias, la mayoría de las veces eran aburridas u sin sentido.  
Lo observaba más de lo habitual. Sus ojos, esos ojos eran tan bellos, tan brillantes; su cabello, sedodoso color negro que me encantan; sus labios que siempre mantenían ese bello color rosa natural. Me encantaba su personalidad, esa seguridad con la que habla, la manera tranquila pero atractiva de caminar, tal vez por eso es mi mejor amigo. Por un momento creí que mi fasinidad hacia Seiya se debía a que estaba comenzándome a enamorar de él. Pero no podía ser posible, éramos amigos desde prescolar y mis padres no me dejarían estar con él. Hace días que devuelta de clases solo me dedico a observarlo, lo cual no era usual en mi. Tal vez si sea verdad que me estoy enamorando de mí mejor amigo. Esto será difícil de ocultar…

-**_¿tn_? ¿Bombón me estas escuchando?_**\- dijo Seiya mirándome con picardía.  
-_**no, pero quede en la parte que dijiste ''adivina que me paso hace un rato''**_\- dije sonriente hacia su seño fruncido.  
-_**bien**_\- dijo él cuando estábamos fuera de mi casa, la suya quedaba a unas cuadras más allá -_**necesito hablar contigo, es de algo personal**_\- comenzaron a aparecer molestas mariposas en mi estomago. No era común esto en mi. Seiya despierta sentimientos extraños en mí. Note como mis mejillas se calentaban y Harry solo me sonreía -_**te espero a las 11 de la noche en el parque, adiós**_\- el rápidamente deposito un pequeño, tierno, suave y cálido beso cerca de mis labios.

Entre a mi casa después de que lo vi irse, había quedado petrificada ante su beso. Mi mamá me quedo viendo seria al igual que mi papá. Sabía lo que dirían. Siempre les ha gustado que yo sea amiga de Seiya, pero mas allá de eso no. Solo quieren que estudie ya que pronto saldré del colegio.

_**-S****erena no iras**_\- expreso mi madre en tono molesto desde el living. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Por qué no me dejaban que fuera feliz?

Subí a mi habitación, rendida. No tenia ánimos de discutir, seria en vano. ¿Será de verdad lo que siento? ¿O es solo pasajero? Creo que no, siento una gran atracción hacia él.  
Me recosté en mi cama a pensar… a pensar que es lo que Seiya me quiere decir.

Me desperté por el tono de mi celular, en la pantalla aparecía el número de Seiya. Me levante de mi cama y conteste.

-_**hola, ya voy no tardo**_\- dije mirando el reloj, eran las 11:45.  
_**-supuse que te olvidarías Bombón , así que te vine a buscar**_-  
_**-te diré la verdad, no me dejaron ir y además me quede dormida- **_  
-_**es importante para mí que vengas, necesito decirte lo que siento- i**_nmediatamente corte y salte por la ventana de mi habitación. No eran tanta altura. Corrí hacia la entrada y lo vi sentado en el césped, tal vez esperándome, tal vez resignado. Corrí hacia él y me lance encima de el, asustándolo y de paso aplastándolo. Reí en silencio.

-no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Qué quieres decirme?- dije mirándolo divertida, esto si que parecía película.  
-como prefieres ¿con acciones o con palabras?-  
-como te resulte más rápido- dije mirando dentro de mi casa, cuando me dispuse a mirarlo, lo tenía bastante cerca, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mis labios. De un momento para otro sus manos ya estaban en mi cara, sosteniéndola dulcemente. Sus labios habían capturado los míos, uniéndolos perfectamente. Nuestros labios se acoplaban perfectamente como un rompecabezas, nos separamos al necesitar aire.

_**-no podía seguir ocultándolo. Lo siento si te molesto-** _¿Qué si me molesto? ¿Hablaba enserio? Me encanto! Fue la mejor manera de decirme las cosas, me había aclarado todo. Ahora estaba segura de que lo amaba, no como un amigo, ni como un hermano. Le acaricie la mejilla dulcemente y lo bese. De esa forma le daría a entender que no me molesto su beso. Por ultimo me separe de él y posicione mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro. Era tan pacifico estar a su lado. Me sentí increíble, me sentía feliz, sentía que nadie podría arruinar este momento ni siquiera mis padres.

Los brazos de Seiya me rodeaban con tal y completa dulzura y protección. Podía arriesgarme a estar con él, a ser feliz. Sin importar lo que mis padres me digan. Seiya era un buen chico y se que no interferiría en mis estudios. Lo amaba y haría todo lo posible para que podamos tener una relación normal.

-_**Tenemos que mantener esto secreto de mis padres-** _dije algo triste nunca me a gustado guárdales secretos pero en esta ocasión era necesario

_**-porque lo dices**_-dice seiya un poco confundido

_**-porque dirán que no tengo tiempo para andar gastando con alguien, que debería estudiar más**_\- dije viendo al piso

En ese momento siento como seiya me levanta lentamente la cabeza con el mentón suavemente y me quedo viendo esos ojos negros tan profundo pero con un brillo que me fascinan.

_**-De acuerdo con una condición**_\- me dice al cual asentí- _**que seas mi novia**_

En eso momento me lance a sus brazos besándolo al cual me correspondió claro que acepto ser tu novia

El unió nuestros labios por ultima vez antes de partir el rumbo a su casa yo entrar a la mía.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
